


morning

by gravitational



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitational/pseuds/gravitational
Summary: One thing Keith will never tire of is waking up in his husband's arms.





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm morally obligated to write tooth-rotting fluff for Valentine's Day, alright?
> 
> For my angel.
> 
> Enjoy!

Normally, Keith hates waking up to the sunlight, but he supposes he can make an exception this one day. Besides, Shiro's arm is a comforting weight across his waist, his body pressed warm and soothing along his back. Keith sighs out a yawn and stretches as much as he can without waking his husband, slowly opening his eyes.  They must have forgotten to pull the curtains shut last night - not surprising, seeing as they were, well,  _distracted_ when they came upstairs.  Wincing at the immediate burst of bright light, he drapes his arm over his face, quickly reverting to a high schooler who refuses to get out of bed.  "Shiro," he groans aloud, putting just enough of a whine in his voice to really get his point across.  "Wake up, it's too  _bright."_

Behind him, Shiro grunts an eloquent response, tightening his grip on Keith's waist to pull him closer; Keith sighs, trying not to laugh as the older man nuzzles into the nape of his neck, burrowing into his unkempt hair.  "Don't wanna get up," he finally grumbles, and he sounds almost as pouty as Keith; that's enough to make Keith laugh in earnest, his hand still firmly planted over his eyes.  "Quit laughing, I'm asleep."

"No, you're not, asshole," he huffs, elbowing him.  Even though the movement is weak - he's too tired to bother with putting any strength behind it - Shiro still grunts, laughing under his breath.  "Go close the curtains, Shiro, the sun's annoying!"

Shiro groans, clearly exaggerating his reluctance as he props himself up on one elbow, blinking toward the window.  "Not getting up," he decides, speaking firmly even though he sounds half-drugged.  Keith starts to whine, but Shiro is already rolling him over so he's facing the opposite way, blinking up at him with hazy eyes.  "There, no sun.  Now stay still."  Before Keith can question him, his husband is crawling to lie on his other side, lying down behind him once again so their backs are to the window.  He pulls Keith flush against him once more, kissing the nape of his neck and settling with a sigh.  "Problem solved."

Keith can't help but laugh, a short, exasperated sound, even as he snuggles back into his husband's chest.  "Lazy," he mumbles, closing his eyes.  He drops his hand to rest over Shiro's prosthetic, the streamlined tech dwarfing his fingers as he laces theirs together.  Shiro squeezes gently, and Keith smiles, settling in.  "Hey... isn't it the fourteenth?"

His husband is quiet for a moment, clearly trying to fumble through the haze of dreamland. "Yeah," he replies belatedly, and Keith feels his smile against his skin.  "It is. Hate to tell you, but you'll have to wait until I'm awake for your gift.  I don't feel like getting up just yet."

"No worries there," he replies, yawning even as he speaks.  He curls up a little tighter, fitted perfectly against Shiro's bulk.  Even after five years together and three of marriage, he doubts he'll ever cease to be amazed at how right they are.  "I want more sleep, anyway.  Plus, part of your gift has to wait until tonight."

Shiro hums softly at that, the sound a low purr in his throat; Keith grins when Shiro lets go of his hand to run the prosthetic lower, down to the curve of his hips.  "Oh?" he asks teasingly, a hint of teeth accenting his next light kiss.  "That kind of gift, huh?"

Keith draws one leg up a little higher on sheer instinct, letting Shiro fit his fingertips into the bruises he'd left on his hips and thighs the night before.  "Maybe," he teases in return, reluctantly grabbing his husband's wrist and pulling his hand back up to wrap around his waist.  Shiro sighs, feigning great disappointment even as he settles right back into their drowsy position.  "You'll have to wait to see."

"I think I'll survive," Shiro murmurs, weaving their fingers together once again.  Keith feels him lift his head, and he turns his automatically, craning back enough to return the featherlight kiss that's planted on his lips.  "Happy Valentine's Day."

Keith smiles against him, squeezing his hand as he steals another kiss.  "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispers, laying back with a contented sigh.  "I love you..."

"I love you, too, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing schoolwork.
> 
> Comments / criticism welcome!
> 
> <3


End file.
